Intertwined Fates
by Otaku-neesan
Summary: Two best friends fall through a phone and into the world of Black Butler. They meet the characters, have their fangirl moments, and...wait, did Summer just punch Sebastian? What in the world is going on! Why isn't this like any of the fanfictions that Summer's read before! We've got two fangirls, and watch out Black Butler, because they've come to you! (T for language)
1. Chapter 1

**Summer's POV**

* * *

 **\- Dream-**

* * *

Sebastian stalked closer to me. His blood-colored eyes flashed demonic magenta, pupils thinning to slits. Those beautiful orbs narrowed as his gaze fell on Alois, who was clinging to my arm. Alois stuck out his tongue at Sebastian and called Claude over.

"Kill Sebastian!" He pointed to the said butler. Claude smirked.

"Yes, your highness." He ran forward to kill him once and for all and –

 _You would not believe your eyes_

 _If ten million fireflies_

 _Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

 _'Cause they'd fill the open air_

 _And leave teardrops everywhere_

 _You'd think me rude_

 _But I would just stand and sta_ -

* * *

 **-End of Dream-**

* * *

Damn. I sat up in my heavily blanketed bed and sighed, glancing at the accursed phone. "Fireflies" was my ring tone for Talia, my best friend, which meant that she happened to be the one calling me at an ungodly hour on a Saturday morning.

 _'And I was enjoying that dream!'_ I thought grumpily, huffing. _'Troublesome.'_

I weighed the pros and cons of not picking up, but eventually decided that I didn't want to die by my best friend's hands. I sighed again and grabbed the phone. I unlocked my screen and swiped the green call button.

"Why didn't you pick up sooner?!" My friend's angry voice ranted at me. She thinks that I have an inability to even answer a simple phone call on time, and I know that because she has stated it about a million times. I have constantly had to explain that I just don't want to spend all of my time answering her calls.

"Because I was having a nice dream about Sebastian. That you ruined. By calling me at 6:00 in the morning." I stated in monotone. My ability to make my voice toneless was handy when Talia got on my nerves. She was either one way or the other. Her current mood was what I called the three 'y' words. Perky, quirky, and smirky. Her second main mood was serious, cold, and clever.

"Ooooh~! What was it about? Was it just your sexy butler or was Ciel there too? I know you like both of them! You have to tell me!" Her voice screamed at me, almost blasting my eardrums to oblivion. "Was Ciel there? Huh? Was he?"

I groaned, glancing at the clock. It was way too early in the morning for this. "I'll tell you later. Bye!~" Before she could protest, I ended the call. I just sat there in the beautiful silence for a second, reveling in the moments I had before I had to meet up with Talia at Starbucks.

I dragged myself out of bed and stumbled towards my dresser. I rummaged through the drawers for a while, before finding the perfect outfit for this Saturday. It was a pair of skinny jeans that complemented my long legs, and a t-shirt that said "Keep Calm and Love Black Butler" with a picture of all the Black Butler characters on the back. It was my favorite shirt, one that Talia had bought for me at an anime convention because it was a Black Butler shirt, my favorite anime of all time.

I grabbed my phone, IPad, portable charger, car keys, fan fiction notebook, and a couple pens and pencils. I stuffed them all in my anime-patterned shoulder bag, along with a hairbrush and a pair of headphones. I checked everything and then stopped as I realized I forgot my mini-laptop that had it's own internet signal. I had gotten it as a graduation present from a rich friend. Very fancy. I mentally face palmed and grabbed it and a hair tie, pulling my knee-length white hair into a ponytail. ' _Done!'_ I thought triumphantly. I grabbed a hoodie as I walked out the door, ran down the stairs, and entered my car.

* * *

As I strolled into Starbucks, I glanced around for my strange but fun best friend. I spotted her sitting at a table, doing something on her phone with her headphones in. When I walked closer, I saw that she was watching an episode of Black Butler. We both loved that anime, but we fangirled for different characters.

Since I was only in season one, I hadn't seen Alois on screen. I had only heard about him from Talia. She had a major crush on Will and Undertaker. I loved the sexy demon butler, Sebastian. Also Ciel. We just had different tastes.

I tapped on her shoulder but she ignored me. I looked closer at the episode, to see what she was so transfixed by. I almost fell over in shock. She was watching the very first episode. She knew that I couldn't abide her watching it, knowing what it did to her.

I groaned. I wasn't in the mood for this, so I yanked her ear buds out carefully.

"NO! Why! WHY SUMMER, WHY!" She yelled. Some people nearby gave her odd looks, and I nervously chuckled. Trust her to make a scene. Always trust her to make scenes.

She turned to me with a furious face. She shot her small fist towards my face like a rocket. Years of martial arts practice trained me for things like this. I caught her fist with one hand, not even flinching. Her hits were pretty good, but my blocks were better.

She sighed, having relieved her stress from me stopping her episode of Black Butler. She looked back at her phone, presumably to pause the episode, when she let out a large squeal.

"OMIGOD, TALIA! LOOK!"

I quickly turned my head to see what the problem was.

Her phone had turned black with white words and two circles below them. It said, "If you and one other person could go to the Black Butler Universe, would you put yours and their thumbs on these two circles?" I gasped loudly, in shock and happiness. I glanced at Talia to see her reaction.

She was grinning as she finally said, "It could be a scam, but it could be real, too. It sounds like one of those fan fictions you used to read."

I nodded, fully agreeing with her craziness for once. We looked each other in the eyes and giggled.

"Well, here goes nothing!" We both put our thumbs on the two circles. The screen flashed bright white, and we felt ourselves falling into the sudden light emanating from her phone screen.

* * *

 _ **I hope you liked it, and I will be putting up a chapter every two days. Except for next week, where I will be gone, and without access to a computer (most likely). Please read and review!**_

 _ **Ja ne!~**_


	2. Chapter 2

A couple minutes later, we landed on a patch of grass. I got up, brushing the dirt and grass off of my jeans. I looked over to my right and saw the Phantomhive estate. I looked to my left and saw Talia.

Her chin-length black hair seemed cartoony and her gray eyes seemed bigger and more shining than normal. She was surrounded with anime flowers and her eyes were filled with sparkles.

I felt a large, wet thing fall down the back of my head. I reached around and felt its shape.

Wow. I was actually anime sweat-dropping.

I continued looking around, and started dragging Talia this way and that, trying to find my way out of this maze of a garden.

"Can I help you?"

I shivered, and slowly turned around to see a suspicious Sebastian. I resisted the urge to squeal and fan girl as I somehow managed to gather my wits enough to speak.

"Me and my friend have important business with Lord Phantomhive." He raised an eyebrow at this and I continued, keeping my voice level and calm, no matter how nervous I may be. "If we are not immediately shown to his study, butler, I will be forced to tell people the Earl's little secret…it would completely ruin his reputation, as you know very well."

I narrowed my eyes at him and he matched my glare with one of his own.

After what seemed like ages, he finally spoke. "Fine…right this way, _Miss_."

Thankfully, Talia had kept quiet with her questions until now. I gave her a look that said 'I will explain later' when she opened her mouth to ask what my plan was. She nodded, and shut her pie hole.

Smart.

I glanced at the hallway Sebastian was leading us down, and realized we were headed for the basement.

Ohhhh, that son of a bitch!

I growled and stopped in my tracks. Talia bumped into my back and rubbed her nose, shooting me a glare. Sebastian also stopped, noticing I wasn't following him. He gave me a questioning look.

I scoffed, "Don't try to fool me. We are headed to the basement, _demon_. Yes, I know where the study is, and yes, I know your little secret, too. And no, do not try to fetch out your petty silverware. If you did not notice, I palmed it when you started leading us from the garden. I would prefer for us to go to the study, but if you are against that because you suspect us of trying to kill your meal, then I shall lead my friend and me. Goodbye, little butler Michaelis."

I turned around and started walking toward the study. Talia followed, and we left Sebastian standing where he was, frozen.

* * *

 _ **Here's the next chapter I promised, sorry about how short it is. I didn't have nearly enough time as I wanted to write this thing up, so it ended up kind of sucky. I know some of you will be thinking, "Well why didn't she just take another day or two to make it better?" And the answer I have for you is that I am trying to be a better author. I used to write with promised due date for chapters on beloved stories, but I would turn all Nara about it, and just not write because "I wasn't in the mood for writing." My followers got really mad at me, and started to stop paying attention to my stories, just because they would take months just to get the next chapter. So, I'm trying to be better this time around, and less of a lazy Nara.**_

 _ **Ja ne!~**_

 _ **P.S. For those of you who don't get what I mean by "being a Nara," it's a Naruto reference, don't really worry about it. It basically means lazy and unmotivated.**_


	3. Chapter 3

I knocked on the study door three times. A faint voice from inside called me in. I pushed open the door and ignored Ciel's surprised and slightly suspicious face at seeing me instead of Sebastian. I walked in silently with Talia following me, and motioned for her to sit in a chair across from his desk. She did so, and I perched on the arm of the cushy armchair, still saying not a word as I coldly stared at Ciel. He coughed into his fist, attempting to cover his confusion and putting on his usual blank face.

"And who might you be?" He coldly asked, glaring slightly at us with his one eye.

I continued to be silent for a moment, seeking to unnerve him, and giving him stare for stare. After a couple of minutes, he looked away and pretended to organize his paperwork. I weighed my options. I could tell him the truth, and suffer with his disbelief and and likely constant attempts to murder us with his demon butler. Or, I could lie and have his demon butler eventually find out and then we'd be in even deeper shit. After a moment of deliberation, I decided to tell some of the truth, and warp it into looking like something else entirely. That way it wasn't exactly a lie, and he wouldn't go searching too deep into who we were.

"I am Summer, and the girl with black hair is Talia." I gestured to the both of us, keeping emotion out of my voice, and then continued, "We have business to discuss with you, Earl Phantomhive. We know many of your secrets, your butler's secrets, and your servant's secrets. So do not take us lightly. We are not ones to trifle with. For if you do, information may just happen to _slip_ to your precious Queen. We also have pertinent information to your revenge, but if you screw with us, you'll never receive it, and that's a promise."

He narrowed his eyes at us and seemed to contemplate what to do, and whether we were telling them truth about what we knew or not. He knew that if it was a bluff, he could kill us, but if it _wasn't_...he was screwed.

I smirked coldly at him and leaned back, deciding to hand this one to Talia. The intimidation and options had been brought out, and now the next part was her forte.

* * *

 **Talia's POV**

Summer gave me a look out of the corner of her eye, signaling discretely that it was my turn now. That I could talk, but I better be serious. I gave an imperceptible nod and took over. I locked eyes with Ciel, and folded my hands in my lap, flashing him a smirk as I leaned forward.

"You see, if you do not believe us, that is completely your problem. It's is your choice. And yet, I assure you, _Ciel_ , that we are speaking the truth. We could have gone straight to many influential business rivals of yours, and given them information about you many would give their lives forward. We even have the information you gave your _soul_ for." His eye widened, but then narrowed in a hate-filled glare. I gave him my signature smile from when I used to be a mob leader, filling it with cold amusement. He shivered, and I continued. "This is just a game to us. We cae not for your petty reputation. We care only about our amusement. We only want one thing, Queen's lapdog, and it's to stay here as guests for a certain period of time that _we_ shall decide."

Ciel suddenly smirked at us and leaned back in his desk chair, mouth opening as he started to call out for his butler. "Sebas-"

I cut him off with a roll of my eyes. "Don't even think of calling Sebastian, because unfortunately, my partner here has taken his silverware. His demonic strength and speed is useless against us. We are also masters at fighting, having done it for most of our lives. And he could not beat her hand-to-hand combat or my superior intellect. So don't even try."

He narrowed his eyes again and I examined my nails. He studied both of our faces for a moment, but his eyes suddenly widened as he stopped on Summer's.

His breath hitched, and he gasped, "What beautiful eyes…" I felt Summer tense and shift uncomfortably on my left. She hated comments about her violet eyes and their crimson flecks, even if they were compliments. They were certainly mesmerizing, but she hated them. They were a genetic defect, and she did not like being reminded that a part of her wasn't as it should have been. She had been supposed to have blonde hair and blue eyes, but her mother had gotten kidnapped and drugged during the pregnancy, and it had messed with her genetic structure.

I coughed slightly into my fist to get his attention. His eyes snapped to me, and once I was fully sure he was concentrated on my and not Summer, I said, "Please refrain from making comments about Summer's appearance. It is not polite for the host to make remarks on their guest's appearance." He opened his mouth to reply with an angry look, probably to say how they ahd just burst in and he was not their wiling host, but the door burst open and Sebastian came through.

* * *

 **Ciel's POV**

After that girl with inappropriately short hair had stopped talking, Sebastian walked through the door. I smirked. Time to test their theory, and see if they were bluffing or not. I nodded to my butler saying, "Kill them." He smirked his trademark smirk and replied as usual.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

 **Summer's POV**

"Yes, my lord." I inwardly fangirled as he gave his signature line to Ciel. I kept my outer appearance emotionless however, and yawned, slowly getting up from the chair's armrest and stretching. I turned to address Sebastian.

"I think this will be more fun if you only have one of us to fight at a time. It will keep things fair, and you won't go down as quickly. Now come on, I want to test your power." I made a come-get-me motion with my finger, and got into my trademark stance.

I yawned again slightly, and his mouth twitched to a deep frown, annoyed that I wasn't taking him seriously. I handed Talia my shoulder bag, and stripped off my hoodie. Talia snickered quietly behind me at the fact that I had worn the Black Butler shirt today, when we went to Black Butler.

I gave him a bored look and calmly said, "Bring it, Michaelis."

He leaped at me with super human - or should I say, _inhuman_ \- speed, throwing a punch at my face, but I only smirked. I had sparred with Talia and my other friends all at once before, and they pushed me to farther limits of speed. I saw it coming far in advance, and placed a hand up to grab it. The resulting shockwave made my hair and his tailcoat flap behind us in it's strong wind. Even the force from his punch was not that much, comparatively to Josh, my rival in the mafia. We often sparred, and Josh could hit with the force of a train when he wanted to.

His eyes widened fractionally, but that distraction was all I needed as he hopped back. I ran straight at him, zigging and zagging from side to side with my arms streamlining behind me so as to confuse him with where I was going to attack from. Before he could even move away, I quickly slipped behind him, and put him in a deathly chokehold. This chokehold had even held Josh, and I was confident he would have to strain to get away.

He tugged at my arms, using his demon strength, as I predicted. He finally got my arms off and we circled each other, him wary of me and me bored. At least on the outside. On the inside, I was laughing at the fact that I was beating Sebastian. I must be hurting his ego so damn much.

We both waited for the other to make the next move. Ciel shifted at his desk, and Sebastian's glance instinctively gave momentary shift to his master. I inwardly chuckled. _'Don't take your eyes off your opponent, ever, cocky bastard. Especially one who's been handing your ass to you so far.'_

I smiled and lunged forward, drawing my hands in to my ribcage as I delivered a swift snap-kick to his kidney. He flew to the side, slamming into the wall full force and creating a small crater from the force of my kick and the durability of his body. He coughed blood, and I groaned inwardly in my mind. I absentmindedly ran up to him as he stood up, and gave him a spinning kick to the ribs, sending him towards the other wall and causing a matching crater to appear. He zipped towards me, and I jumped up out of the way of a flying kick, drop kicking him in the head and sending him through the floor. I sighed at the dust cloud below, and dusted off my hands, shaking my head.

He was a lot more badass-looking in the actual show. Maybe everyone in anime was a weak fighter in actuality.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice that the dust cloud had disappeared and he was nowhere in sight until Talia stepped in. She blocked his chop to the nape of my neck, one that would have broken my spine. I gave her a thankful look, and we switched out.

* * *

 **Talia's POV**

Summer went to sit back on the armrest of my previous chair, and I knew it was my turn to fight. She stretched and gave me a smile as she draped herself over the top of the chair, getting comfortable for my fight. I smiled back, and then focused on Sebastian, my opponent.

I rolled my shoulders and cracked my knuckles, nonchalantly stretching for the oncoming fight, ignoring Sebastian's affronted look. I smirked at him when his eye twitched and zipped out of sight faster than he could track me. I had disappeared into the shadows behind one of the couches in the corner of the room, crouching down and slowing my heartbeat and my breath to the point where even the demon couldn't detect it. I rifled through my purse, looking for a short metal rod. Once I found it, I pressed the button that caused it to elongate into a sturdy bo staff.

I grabbed my small box of special shurikens from a pocket on the inside of the purse, and emptied some into my hand, rolling them in between my knuckles securely. Finished, I put the box back in my purse and untied the strap into two pieces, retying them around my waist and adjusting the whole thing so I could move freely. I then sprang like a cat out from behind the couch and kicked Sebastian in the face, who had looking around in confusion.

"Hello, bastard!" I darkly whispered in his ear as I used his fall as a way to slam him hard into the ground, throwing him over my shoulder when I landed in a crouch. I smiled at his fallen form, and kicked him hard in the crotch before jumping away as he leaped up and threw a shot at my face. He didn't seem outwardly to notice the kick to his family jewels, but he had slight tears at the corners of his eyes. _'Looks like he's_ not _just an unfeeling block of demonic stone,'_ I thought with a smirk.

My smirk slowly transformed into what Summer called "my crazed mafia grin" as I got more and more excited, adrenaline pumping through my veins. Ah, the thrill of the fight! Sebastian matched that with his signature threatening close-eyed smile. He totally wanted to murder me, and I was _loving_ it.

My grin grew bloodthirsty and if I had been a cat, my tail would have been twitching in anticipation. I stayed where I was though, and eyed him with the look of a predator, waiting for him to make a move. He suddenly started demoning out, and I laughed. I might need backup on this one. Or a retreat. But really, who cared about all that?

I looked to Summer so I could gesture for her not to help me, but she was fast asleep, with Ciel intently watching her. I smirked, starting to form a plan.

* * *

 _ **So, I think I accidentally channeled Gaara when I was making Talia's fight. Whoops. Too bloodthirsty? Hehe...Anyway...Sorry for making Sebastian kinda weak, but I had to show how powerful the two were. And as you can probably tell from comparing the chapters so far, yes, Talia is kinda bipolar. Anywho, please read and review, my lovely readers! I hope you like this story so far! Next update on Tuesday!**_

 _ **Ja ne!~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sebastian's POV**

The ebony-haired girl looked first at her friend and then at the young master. A slow smirk spread on her face and she cocked her head slightly, her improperly short hair swishing with the movement. I did not like the expression on her face, uneasiness prickling my spine. She was planning something, something bad for the young master. I narrowed my eyes at her and directed some of my demonic energy at her, enough to make a normal human fall to their knees.

She looked back at me, eyes crinkling with amusement, and her smirk grew. My eyes widened slightly, before narrowing again. That girl had just acted like it was nothing and smirked in response. She was _not_ a normal human if she could just shrug off the demonic energy of a high-level demon like it was nothing at all.

Even as I watched her in suspicion, I didn't see any part of her move, but shurikens suddenly flew at me out of nowhere at high speeds.

I caught them all, but immediately hissed in pain and let them fall to the ground when the razor-sharp points sliced through my gloves. Damn girl! She coated them with extremely potent holy water! My eyes flashed magenta, and my pupils thinned to slits as I looked around for the girl in question, anger thrumming in my veins for the first time in decades, and saw her with a small - but very sharp-looking - blade in front of the young master's throat, angled and ready to slice through the fragile flesh it was pressed against.

She seemed to be watching me closely for a reaction, that ever-present smirk and bloodthirsty look in her eyes not disappearing for even a second.

I started to take a step forward, but she called out to me before I could, even though I was going at my normal speed and not human speed. "Take another step, and Ciel's head rolls. You won't get your precious little soul, demon. Don't doubt my speed and reflexes. I came for business, but my friend and I will be leaving now. We find your Phantomhive hospitality to be…unappealing. If you have need of us, contact the Undertaker."

She disappeared out of thin air, along with her friend. Even I, with my eyes, couldn't see where she had gone.

All evidence of their being here was gone. All but one thing. A piece of paper floated through the air to land on the young master's desk.

I picked it up and read it aloud to my young master. "Dear Ciel and Sebastian, we will not apologize for picking a fight with you, because it was fun testing Sebastian's limits. That goes for both of us. I'm slightly disappointed, however, but that is of no importance. But demon and tsundere lord though you are, we had no choice, mind you, if you try to pin the blame of any lasting damage to Sebastian on us. The whole thing was completely Ciel's fault for siccing Sebastian on us, no matter how we warned him. You should also know that we almost never back from a challenge. And Ciel, we are not, and never will be, your pawns in the game. And, know, that we always win the game. Never yours, Summer and Talia."

* * *

 **Ciel's POV**

As Sebastian finished reading the letter aloud, I thumbed the ring on my hand and smirked down at the blue stone set in it. "These girls will be interesting to play with..."

* * *

 **Talia's POV, Undertaker's Shop**

We had finally found our way from the Phantomhive manor, through London, and then to the Undertaker's shop. I looked at Summer, who was panting and sweating, and she gave me a firm nod while giving me a weak thumbs up as she leaned on her knees. I sweatdropped and deadpanned at her. _'How could she even be this tired...? We've gone further in training and on trips than we did today, and sometimes in less time...'_ I just shook my head at her and sighed, turning back to look at the door to the shop.

We were here on business.

We had to find ourselves jobs and a place to stay in this world, and Undertaker was probably crazy enough to take two random people in. I was totally not prejudiced because I like him in the show. Not at all. Nope, no way.

I squared my shoulders and pushed the door open cautiously, looking around in the room for a possible Undertaker jumpscare. It was dark inside, and the walls and floors were covered with a variety of coffins. I shivered. This place was much freakier when I saw it with my own two eyes.

I glanced at Summer to see what she thought of it. My eyes widened because I couldn't see her. She was gone! I spun around with slight panic and a clenching sensation where my heart was, fear tinging my mind.

I finally spotted her walking towards Undertaker's coffin, and breathed in relief, trying to calm myself down. I had thought she was gone, like _that_ day...I shivered, and took a couple steps closer to her, to comfort myself that she was here, that she hadn't left me.

 _'She's going to knock on the coffin lid, isn't she?'_ I thought.

I sighed, and seated myself on a coffin next to me, waiting for her to make her move.

* * *

 **Summer's POV**

I purposefully strode forward, determined to get the Undertaker out of his hiding spot.

Once I reached the usual coffin, I knocked three times and called out, "I know you're in there, Undertaker! We have business to discuss!" I paused for an answer. When none came forth, I got an irk mark and told a possibly self-harming lie. "We brought jokes...~" I sang.

The coffin lid slid open, and he looked at me with acid green eyes, giving his signature creepy smile. "Well, why didn't you say so in the first place?"

He climbed out, somehow not tripping over his long cloak/robe thing, and motioned for me to sit down. I looked around, and chose to sit on the same coffin that Talia was currently lounging on as she watched us.

He raised his sleeve to cover his mouth as he giggled. "What do you two want? Would you like a custom coffin~?"

I looked at Talia, but she gave me a small shake of her head and an amused lifting of an eyebrow, signaling that I had to do it as she crossed her arms under her chest. I sighed and rolled my eyes at her with an exasperated look. She stuck out her tongue, and I giggled at her antics.

The Undertaker watched this silent exchange with not-at-all veiled amusement, laughing his head off.

I turned to him with a twitching eye and started explaining. "We would like to work here, and possibly have a place to stay. We are currently on the run from Ciel Phantomhive, so when he comes around, don't mention us unless you have to."

He nodded at all of this and said in a surprisingly calm and normal voice (which probably wasn't a good sign), "All that is possible. But at a price…" I nodded and said, "Yeah, a joke. We know. So here it is."

I cleared my throat to give myself time to think. I came up with nothing but a really boring engineer joke I had heard a while back, but hopefully Undertaker was crazy enough to think it was funny, because I absolutely _sucked_ at humor.

"A pessimist, an optimist, and an engineer are sitting at a table. In the middle of the table is a glass that has equal parts water and air in it. The pessimist says that the glass is half empty. The optimist says that it is half full. They both turn to the engineer and ask his opinion. What does he say...? He says that the glass is two times as big as it needs to be." I end the joke with a nervous laugh, waiting for his approval.

The shop was silent for a minute, and I knew that even Undertaker wasn't crazy enough to like the joke.

Then he suddenly exploded into fits of laughter, rolling on the ground, holding his belly. He couldn't speak, so he just weakly pointed to a door that said, "Guest Coffins." We walked inside and chose our "beds" for the night.

* * *

 **No One's POV, In the Morning**

Talia and Summer woke to the creepy face of the Undertaker over them. They tried to leap backward as they screamed, but only succeeded in banging their heads on the back of the coffin.

They rubbed the bumps on their heads, mumbling curse words. At this commotion, the Undertaker had started giggling maniacally.

They both stuck out their tongues at him in unison. This whole scenario was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Summer froze and Talia paled. The Undertaker just giggled and said, "It seems like Lord Phantomhive is here."

He shuffled into the other room to greet Ciel. As soon as they heard voices, they crept closer to the door and listened in.

"Have you seen two girls around here? They are about this height." There was a pause as the voice probably indicated the height. "One of them has long, white hair and violet-red eyes, and the other has chin-length black hair and gray eyes. They both said to contact you if they were to be found."

There was another pause and a giggle.

Summer turned to glare at Talia. She mouthed, "What the hell did you do that for?"

Talia just shrugged and indicated to keep listening.

They both were just in time to hear, "They are two of our maids that ran away after Sebastian yelled at them for neglecting their duties."

Their eyes both widened, and they turned white as a pair of sheets at what the Undertaker said next. "You know the price…"

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, SO sorry for not updating as promised on Tuesday or as I should have yesterday. My computer was being bitchy, so to make it up, I made a longish chapter today. I hope you guys were satisfied with how Talia ended the fight, even if it kinda seemed like she ran away. I couldn't really have her beat the shit out of Sebastian, since I don't think I could write a fight scene that would do it justice. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, and I SHALL put another chapter up tomorrow, as per my updating schedule. Please read and review!**_

 _ **Oh, and here are the review replies:**_

 _ **Guest:** **Maybe there will be! Just wait for future chapters... ;) Oh, and I'm glad you like it. That part was my favorite to write.**  
_

 _ **KittyFire4288:**_ _ **Haha, yeah. At first, I was thinking of making them just be sort-of liking Black Butler, but this is more fun... And maybe I will add fangirl scenes. That does sound like a good idea! And just imagine Ciel's face... *snickers and starts jotting ideas down immediately after posting this chapter***_

 _ **Ja ne!~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Talia's POV**

After Undertaker said those four traitorous words, I stopped listening. I just blankly stared at the door, a sense of betrayal in my heart. I mean, sure the Undertaker didn't know us, but he kept his promises most of the time! _'I guess this time wasn't one of those times,'_ I thought with a wry half-smile. I jumped at the laughter that soon rang through the shop and caused some of the coffins leaning against the wall near me to fall down. _'We don't have much time...! Come on, Talia, think!'_

I tapped my chin, closing my eyes in thought as my mind raced. After a couple of failed mental plans, I opened my eyes and looked around for inspiration as I tried to think of a way out of this situation. My eyes lighted on some of the smaller coffins. _'Aha!'_

I smirked in triumph as a light bulb popped into existence above my head and turned on. I quickly motioned Summer over from the other side of the door, pointing to the coffins surrounding us as I explained my plan in a whisper so the two supernatural beings in the shop wouldn't hear it.

* * *

 **Ciel's POV**

After Sebastian had sent me outside so he could do whatever he did to the Undertaker to make him laugh, I noticed a window on the side of Undertaker's shop, and got an idea. I smirked, and tiptoed over to peer through the dusty glass pane, expecting to see Sebastian doing his secret thing. Instead, I saw Talia whispering to Summer and pointing to the coffins. After a minute, Summer nodded with a smile, her beautiful white hair in it's sleek ponytail bouncing up and down and sparkles surrounding her. [AN: XDXD "Ciel Vision"]

I watched carefully as she gracefully climbed into a coffin and shut the lid after her, shutting me off from that wonderful sight _'No, Ciel, no! YOU HAVE A FIANCEE!'_. I shook those thoughts out of my head as Talia made sure it was fully closed, and then climbed into her own coffin. I took mental note of which coffins they were in and walked back inside.

* * *

 **No One's POV**

Ciel walked back into the shop and tapped his walking stick on the floor to get Sebastian and Undertaker's attention as he calmly said, "Actually, the girls are of no matter. We would instead like to buy two coffins."

Sebastian gave his young master a raised eyebrow, but Ciel just gave him back a glare. Sebastian, utterly unfazed, nodded, and they both looked back at the giggling Undertaker.

Ciel sweat dropped.

The Undertaker nodded while holding his sleeve over his mouth as he usually did. Ciel didn't hesitate as he walked into the room marked "Guest Coffins." He surveyed the many coffins for a couple minutes to keep up appearances, and eventually pointed to the two that the girls were hiding in. "Those ones."

* * *

 **Summer's POV**

The coffin I was hiding in had been lifted, jostled a bit, and then placed back down at a horizontal angle. Due to the way that there were bumps and jostles in my coffin, I was in a moving vehicle. Seeing as how we were moved so soon after Ciel and Sebastian came, we were probably taken by them. And because Ciel is unimaginably rich (to the point where he could probably buy another mansion and not have that much of a dent in his coffers), the moving vehicle was probably Ciel's fancy-as-fuck carriage.

The lid of my coffin was removed, and I was suddenly staring straight into the very close face of one Ciel Phantomhive.

I blushed beet red, and scrambled quickly backward and out of my prison, standing up.

I sat on the opposite side of the carriage from Ciel and tried to turn my flaming cheeks back to normal as I clenched a fist over my racing heart. I noticed he was staring at me. I shifted, uncomfortable with his stare.

Eventually, I looked away and snapped at him classic-tsundere style, "W-What do you want? Idiot!"

I bit my lip and tried not to fangirl as he smirked. Then he said something that I did not expect.

"I want you to work for me."

* * *

 **Talia's POV**

After Sebastian had taken me out of my coffin, I had sat next to him on the driver's seat. Now it was getting pretty boring, since Sebastian didn't talk. _'Stuck up demon butler... Fine, if you won't talk to me, I will make it my personal mission to annoy you,'_ I thought mischievously with an inner giggle.

I noticed that Sebastian wasn't looking at me. Perfect. I smirked only on the inside, so I wouldn't tip him off before I could complete my mission.

I crept my hand into my purse, and grabbed my phone and a pair of headphones. I stuck the ear buds in with the one hand, moving my hand slowly so Sebastian wouldn't be alerted and unlocked my phone. I looked through my phone until I reached my music files.

I opened it, and looked through my playlist for a song that would sufficiently confuse or annoy Sebastian. I lighted upon the Kuroshitsuji Tik Tok Parody that I had downloaded only a couple days ago. I pressed play, and started singing along.

 _"Wake up in the morning to the words, Young Master._

 _"It's Sebastian right out the door he says things are a disaster._

 _"Mey-Rin is breaking all the dishes,_

 _"Finny's burning the trees,_

 _"And well, Chef Baldroy and Tanaka are already on their knees for mercy._

 _"I'm talking Shinigami on my back (back)_

 _"Butler wearing black (black)_

 _"Some Italian guy stealing my crack (crack)_

 _"N-Now I'm going back into town_

 _"Because of Finnian the clown_

 ** _"Who broke my walking stick for the third time this week, I mean honestly_**

 _"Ciel Phantomhive_

 _"Pentacle on my eye_

 _"That's right_

 _"I'm not nice so you can kiss my feet and cry_

 _"I'm rich, not a prick_

 _"So don't make me throw a fit or_

 _"I will kill you!_

 _"I will kill you!_

 _"Ciel Phantomhive_

 _"Pentacle on my eye_

 _"That's right_

 _"I'm not nice so you can kiss my feet and cry_

 _"I'm rich, not a prick_

 _"So don't make me and throw a fit or_

 _"I will kill you!_

 _"I will kill you!_

 _"Now let's talk about season two and the boy_

 _"Who is named 'Trancy'._

 _"I mean, seriously, did they think I wouldn't happen to get angry?_

 _"I mean the boy is a cheaper, blonder version of me,_

 _"And well the butler can't even compare to my Sebby!_

 _"Still got a shinigami on my back_

 _"Butler's still in black_

 _"And the Italian guy who stole my crack? (Well, he's dead now)_

 _"Ha-ha! Now about my Auntie Red,_

 _"Well it would appear she's also dead…_

 _"Oh God my life just continues to get suckier and suckier doesn't it?_

 _"Kuroshitsuji,_

 _"It's a show about me and my sucky life_

 _"And all the people that have died_

 _"Some say it's yaoi, but I like to believe that,_

 _"I'm a straight boy!_

 _"I'm a straight boy!_

 _"Kuroshitsuji,_

 _"It's a show about me and my sucky life_

 _"And all the people that have died_

 _"Some say it's yaoi, but I like to believe that,_

 _"I'm a straight boy!_

 _"I'm a straight boy!_

 _"I can't believe_

 _"That all of these_

 _"Yaoi fan girls pair me with Sebby_

 _"Whoa, wait, did I just call my butler by the nickname the gay guy gave him?!_

 _"This song is lame, I want some cake,_

 _"When will this damned thing be over with?_

 _"You say it's soon? But the climax is coming, isn't that just signifying the midway point!?_

 _"Oh, you're bloody kidding me, I have to sing the chorus again!?_

 _"...Well I guess I have nothing to complain about._

 _"Ciel Phantomhi-"_

At this point, Sebastian ripped out my ear buds and shoved them into my purse with one hand and his trademark I-will-murder-you-and-enjoy-it close-eyed smile as he somehow still steadily drove the carriage.

As I pouted at him, I heard laughter inside.

I looked through the tiny window and saw that Summer was laughing at me and Sebastian, and Ciel looked halfway between horrified and severely pissed off. I stuck out my tongue at Summer and explained to her.

"I made it my personal mission to annoy Sebastian, so I listened to and sang to the song that would annoy him the most!"

Ciel, who was listening in, cocked his head to the side and asked, "Yaoi?"

I laughed, and said, "Well, Ciel, why don't you ask Tanaka or Sebastian what yaoi is?" Sebastian stiffened a bit, probably hoping he would not have to be the unlucky soul to explain yaoi to Ciel. Ciel was silent for a moment, before nodding thoughtfully.

I sat in silence for a moment before coming up with a plan so I wouldn't reveal too much of the plot by accident if anyone asked questions.

"Sooo…anything big happen recently? Any new dead people? Maybe a mission from the queen?" They looked at me strangely, and I just nonchalantly shrugged.

Eventually, Ciel replied to my questions.

"Well, not really..." I groaned and pulled a hand down my face.

Okay. That had not been helpful at all.

I turned away, but Ciel continued. "So. Where did you get that song from?" I started laughing my ass off at the look on his face. He seemed to be plotting the murder of the person who wrote it, which was impossible because they lived about a century in the future.

I noticed that he was serious and I calmed down (somewhat).

"Well, it's a parody of another song called Tik Tok. It's basically sung from your point of view, Ciel. Don't bother setting Sebastian after the writer of the song, however, because he couldn't get to them before... Well, you know."

After I finished my small and confusing explanation, I directed my thoughts back to when Ciel said they were in the series. Nothing really going on recently…so that meant…we were at the first episode most likely! I squealed, and grabbed on the edge of my seat, twirling so that I kicked the carriage door open and sailed through.

I settled myself inside, and closed what remained of the now broken door.

Summer sweat dropped, and Ciel was clutching his heart in shock. I giggled and whispered in Summer's ear, "So how's it been, sitting alone with Ciel in a small carriage? Have you glomped him yet? I bet you'd love feeling his small body squeezed in your arms tightly, unable and unwilling to move." She turned a dark red, and steam started coming off her face. I loved to tease her since her thoughts sometimes bordered on Mey-Rin type stuff.

She slapped my arm and hissed, "Stop insinuating dirty things, Tali!" Her face didn't change color, however.

I smirked at her and got an evil glint in my eyes as I decided to add more fuel to the fire. Ciel looked frightened as I looked slowly around at him.

I picked him up under his arms like a doll and manipulated his limbs so that he was sitting on Summer's lap with his arms wrapped around her neck. When I pushed the two of them down on the seat so he was lying on top of her, his face turned bright red and he stiffened. From the heat of the inside of the carriage or from blushing, I couldn't tell. Nah, he was totally blushing. I snickered.

Summer had froze, her temperature slowly rising degree by degree, as she realized what position she and Ciel were in. I poked his stomach, making him blow cool air on Summer's neck.

She immediately fainted, and her face stayed red even into her unconscious state. I smiled and placed Ciel back in his seat, whispering in his ear, "You know what started it all? Her dirty, dirty mind. You'd best be careful, Ciel."

I winked and he paled. Then he turned red again. _'I think that I just found my new target for evil pranks. Hehehe...'_

* * *

 **Ciel's POV**

After Talia had whispered that little bit of information, I blushed at her insinuation that Summer would do something to me, and it had to do with her apparent dirty mind. Not that I liked the idea or anything. Nope, I had a fiancee.

Suddenly, I realized something. Talia knew more about me than my servants did, and they had been with me for two years. Except for Tanaka, because he had been there for me since _birth._

 _'I must learn how she knows all my secrets, or nothing I do shall be safe!'_ The carriage stopped, and I looked out the window to the Phantomhive estate. I huffed, and stepped out of the carriage.

* * *

 _ **Hey, guys! I know I'm updating a bit late into the day, but at least I did! I promised I would, and I always do my best to keep my promises. I hope you liked the inclusion of Talia's singing, and her mischievous side. Welp, please read and review, my lovely readers!**_

 _ **Ja ne!~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Talia's POV**

After Ciel got out of the carriage, I poked Summer's cheek a couple times to see if she would wake up. She didn't. I sighed. Usually she would've grumbled and slapped my hand away, so that meant she was _out cold._ It also meant I would have to carry her ass inside the manor, for who knows how long.

Waking her up at 6:00 this morning had probably been a bad idea. Also causing her to pass out just when we were about to get out of the carriage. Yeah, not my smartest idea. I suddenly blinked in realization. _'That reminds me…she never told me about her dream.'_ I thought musingly.

Then, I got a spectacular idea. What if, I got to "accidentally" let Sebastian and/or Ciel hear when she explained it to me. I would just call them to my room on false pretenses, and let her explain to me through the door as they were walking up.

 _'And as backup, I'll record it…on my phone. Oh, I_ am e _vil...'_ I snickered quietly to myself, poor dear Summer next to me unaware of what plot I was hatching in my mind.

* * *

 **Summer's POV**

* * *

 **-Dream-**

* * *

I was walking through a maze of twisting halls, their walls covered with portraits of people I knew. The was one of Talia sitting on a crate in a dark alley, slumped forward and smirking cruelly at the viewer out from under her bangs, hair a mess and clothes ripped and dirtied to the point where it looked like she didn't even care. There was even a dark, crusted patch on the shoulder of her torn hoodie that looked like blood - hers or someone else's, I did not know. I looked away from it with a frown, not wanting to be reminded of those days when she would frequently come over to my place looking like that, needing bandages and disinfectant before she would leave again, only to show up the next day with more wounds.

When I looked away, my gaze caught on a serene looking painting. It was that of a picture-perfect family. The mother was wearing a smart business suit, and her white-blonde hair was pulled up into a professional bun while the father had a tweed suit and a friendly look on his face. There was a small girl with curly white hair, and a big grin on her face with her violet eyes twinkling as she held the hand of her adorable little brother, who had fluffy brown hair and big blue eyes. I choked a bit, my throat feeling raw as I stared at the little boy in the picture, unable to tear my gaze away as I was filled with pain. I eventually came to a crossroads. On the left, there was a picture of all the people in knew back in school, peace-signing with big grins. And on the right, a picture of a laughing Ciel, and happy and gentle look on his features.

I was confused, and hesitated for a moment, not knowing which way to go.

I started to go left toward the picture of my school friends, but then decided that maybe I wanted to go right, toward Ciel. I couldn't decide!

"Don't you know who you would choose?" Two voices said simultaneously behind me. I turned around, seeing Ciel and a girl I hang out with, Kira.

I shook my head in confusion at the two of them.

"What do you mean, choose? I just want to get out of this maze!" They grinned at me and spoke in unison once more.

"But this maze…it's your heart, Summer."

My eyes widened and I unconsciously backed a couple steps away from them. They didn't follow me, but their faces turned from grins to utter sadness, voice morphing into ones filled with pain.

"Don't you want to stay by our sides, Summer? Will you pick neither one world nor the other?" I froze, my eyes dilating in panic, not knowing what to do. Then I suddenly heard another, more familiar voice from right behind me.

"The reason we came here was so that we could live our dreams, Summer. I'm here to guide you in this world to your happy ending, and you're here to guide me to mine. You have to pick one, Summer. Not picking either world could make you end up in Limbo, stuck with no one by you for eternity. Pick right." I turned around to be face-to-face with Talia.

"Tali? Why are you here?"

She shook her head and merely said, "Wake up Summer. You have to wake up." The other two, along with the voices of the people in the nearby paintings, joined in. I almost cried when I heard a innocent voice tell me, "C'mon, Sis, you gotta wake up!"

"WAKE UP SUMMER!"

"WAKE UP!"

* * *

 **-End of Dream-**

* * *

"GAH!" I sat up hurriedly, effectively bonking my forehead on Talia's face.

"Owwwww..." We both said, rubbing our respective injuries. She gave me a glare. Then she got an evil smirk on her face, replacing the glare as her mood did a complete one-eighty. _'Uh-oh.'_ I paled. _'What is it now?'_ I gave her a slightly fearful look. "What do you want, Talia?"

Her smirk spread creepily. She sang, "Don't forget to tell me about your dream this morning!"

If possible, my skin became paler than it already was.

Knowing her, she'd probably find a way to spread what I say to Sebastian and Ciel. I am not proud of what I did next.

I faked fainting.

* * *

 **Talia's POV**

Summer grew limp again. _'She keeps fainting,'_ I thought with a pout.

I sighed heavily, and pulled her onto my back, making sure to wrap her arms around the back of my neck and secure her legs. I made sure that she wasn't going to fall off any time soon, and then headed inside.

I pushed open the door, and was met with Mey-Rin, Finny, Bardroy, and Tanaka. They all stared at me for a couple of awkward seconds. Mey-Rin suddenly got a nosebleed, Finny and Bardroy blushed dark red to the very tips of their ears, and Tanaka took a sip of tea.

They were probably all reacting to my outfit.

I had black combat boots, black jeggings, and a grey v-neck shirt. Combined with my "improperly short" black locks, they probably thought I was an _extremely_ daring young lady. I smirked at their reaction, trying not to fan girl over adorable Finny.

"Like what you see?" I purred seductively, half-closing my eyes and peering up at them from my long lashes, now _trying_ to get a reaction from them.

If possible, Bardroy and Finny became a darker red (Finny looking away and poking his fingers together adorably) and Mey-Rin stuttered out her reply before she passed out.

"Y-You're not embarrassed at showing so much– " And…out cold. I sweat dropped. Maybe I had done my work a bit _too_ well.

"Don't you three have work to do?" Sebastian's voice called from behind me, making two of the three remaining servants squeal, before grabbing Mey-Rin and running away. Tanaka just drank more tea.

I jumped. I sighed (for the _nth_ time), and piggybacked Summer up the stairs.

As I started to walk down a hallway, I realized I didn't know where I was going. I sighed again, and made my way back to the stairs.

I saw Sebastian waiting for me there. He gave me a close-eyed smile. My eye twitched. _'Annoying bastard...'_

"Having trouble finding your room, Miss Talia?" He bowed slightly.

Just to annoy him, I smiled innocently and replied, "Yes. Please refrain from addressing me in such a formal manner, however. You shall address me with more respect, is that clear? I do not want to hear you use my given name ever again. Call me Miss Woodroth, if you will."

He glared at me and I glared back, but only with my eyes, keeping the rest of my face fakely innocent and cheery. Fangirls may like him, but they have never conversed with him before like I have.

He then smiled, and motioned for me to follow as he walked away. We went down various hallways and past many doors.

We eventually stopped in front of a plain little door at the end of a hallway. He pulled it open and we walked in. There were two feather beds and elegant furnishings.

It had its own bathroom and was well stocked with clothes. I raised an eyebrow at all this. Of course that little show-off would bring us to a room he used his demon powers to make nice.

He smiled at my pissed expression and I snarled, shoving him outside of the room.

I unceremoniously dropped Summer on a bed. Of course, this immediately woke her up.

I put my hands on my hips, and said; "Now you're going to tell me the whole dream."

* * *

 **Summer's POV**

I groaned. "Fine…I know you're not going to let it go..."

She nodded firmly. "Nope. You're right. Now start talking."

I sighed and started to tell her.

* * *

 _ **Hope you all liked this chapter! Please continue to read and review, my lovely readers! I would also appreciate constructive criticism, if any of you have any. All reviews make me happy, even if they're flames, because it lets me know just what people don't like in my story. And if anyone has any ideas they think would be good in the story, I would be more than happy to accept them in a pm. Remember, next update on Wednesday (which, coincidentally, is the birthday of Shiro from No Game No Life).**_

 _ **Ja ne!~**_


	7. Chapter 7

- **0 Flashback to Dream 0-**

* * *

I was dancing. Gracefully twirling on the ballroom floor, my four-inch high heels clacking on the smooth, polished wood. My dress twirled around me like water, silky blue fabric making barely audible swishing noises during the waltz.

The music floated me around as though I was swimming in water, pulled along with the strong current of a coursing river.

I smiled happily, closing my eyes for the last few notes of the dance. My current, faceless, partner swung me around into a dip, and the dance ended. I curtsied as I stood up, and he bowed graciously right back at me. He went one way, and I went the other, neither of us having any reason more to remain in each other's company.

As I was making my way to a round table off to the side of the room, one that held many glasses of red wine, Ciel stopped me. He grabbed my wrist and glared at me, staring intensely into my eyes.

I tilted my head in confusion with a slight worry as to why he was angry with me, before I felt myself crash into his chest and his lips smashing onto mine. I froze for a second, my eyes widening from surprise, but he slipped his tongue into my slightly open mouth, probing the insides of it. I melted slightly into his chest and put my free hand on it as I engaged him, doing furious battle over dominance against him with my tongue, and quickly losing as I started to moan in pleasure.

The kiss was seemingly over as quick as it started, and he pulled away, both of us with red cheeks and short of breath. As I panted, I pouted in disappointment and he gave me a slight smirk, before walking away.

Alois came up to me as soon as he was about ten feet or so away, glomping me and invading my personal space.

"Summer-chan," he called flirtatiously as he hugged me. "I love you~!"

I shifted uncomfortably and made a face. Ciel froze, and then started walking back towards me. He glared a glare full of disgust and hate at Alois, and then ripped off his eyepatch.

"Sebastian! I order you to kill the Trancy brat!"

Sebastian smirked from across the room, and seemingly appeared out of nowhere next to Ciel, bowing slightly and murmuring a "Yes, my lord" at him. His blood-colored eyes flashed demonic magenta. Those beautiful orbs narrowed as his gaze fell on Alois, who was hanging on my arm. Alois stuck out his tongue at Sebastian and called Claude over.

"Kill Sebastian!" He pointed to the said butler. Claude smirked.

"Yes, your highness." He ran forward to kill him once and for all and…

* * *

 **-0 Flashback End 0-**

* * *

 **Sebastian's POV**

 _'So, she had dreams about me and the young master before she even met us? And how did she know…ugh…Faustus? Interesting…very interesting.'_ I smirked my trademark smirk, as I walked away from the door, my eyes flashed magenta.

* * *

 **Talia's POV**

 _'Yes!'_ I had recorded the entire thing! I did a little dance of victory in my head, only snickering a teensy bit outwardly. My snickers turned into full-blown giggles as I realized something.

"What's so funny?" I caught my breath to tell her what it was. "Nothing, really. Just the fact that you had a hot and heavy kiss scene with your anime crush since the sixth grade in your dream."

Her face turned red. "I-I...Wha...N-No! Shut up!" She flung a pillow at me as she looked away, her face just getting more and more like a tomato by the second.

"Mmhmm..." I glanced at her teasingly and rolled my eyes while I continued, "Keep telling yourself that. I'm sure you'll convince yourself eventually."

She huffed, her pouting face just making it funnier, and stomped over to one of the two wardrobes to get a nightgown.

I followed her, laughing my ass off. We pulled open the doors to the tall wardrobe, tugging against the heavy oak. When we opened it, we both sweatdropped at all the giant fur cloaks. I half expected to be able to push through them all to find a magical snowy land where I could become a Queen with Summer. I'm pretty sure we were thinking in unison when I thought, _'Narnia much...?'_

We both synced as we swiveled to the left and instantly pulled open the much smaller wardrobe next to the Narnia one.

I immediately gasped, and reached my hand out to stroke one of the soft silk treasures inside. Its smooth surface was heaven against my fingertips. I instantly decided it would be mine, and I swiftly grabbed the baby blue masterpiece, giving Summer the I-call-dibs-so-if-you-so-much-as-touch-it-I-will-kill-you look. I was very possessive over my belongings.

I took off my clothes, and slipped the shimmering silk over my head. It settled, feeling smooth and cold, like water.

I looked over at Summer, to see that she had picked out a soft lavender colored one. I smiled at her face; it was lit up like the 4th of July. I took my purse and her shoulder bag, stuffing them at the back of the Narnia closet before closing both of them and turning to the two beds.

I shuffled over to the bed closest to the window and crawled in, saying, "Good night, Summer." But I was only met with snores. I smiled sleepily before my eyelids drifted shut, pulling me into the dark.

* * *

 **Summer's POV**

I yawned, stretching, as I woke up. The bright and cheery sunshine filled our room, pissing me off, so I glared at Talia's bed. She was in a cocoon of blankets. My eye twitched and I sweat dropped, before sighing. _'That means I have to wake her up,'_ I thought regretfully.

 _'And she has blood type AB!'_ [AN: If you get that reference, I commend you and give you internet cookies!] I shuddered, though my blankets were quite warm. _'I am sooo going get punched in the face when she pulls out of the bliss of slumber.'_

I flopped out of my blankets, sitting up and getting off the bed, walking over to stand next to the Talia Burrito. I leaned over her, and swiftly pulled the blankets away. She was immediately surrounded by black aura. I backed away slowly and carefully, not making any sudden movements. She started talking, her voice sounding like the feral hiss of an angered panther.

"You better have a good reason for waking me up, Summer. And it had better be the right reason…" I was now hiding behind my bed, using it as a shield from her wrath and deadly glare.

"Y-You see...I...um…m-merely w-wanted to tell you that w-we have to…um…get dressed?"

It turned out as less of a statement and more of a question. With way too much stuttering. _'I feel like she can smell my fear...,'_ I thought as I gulped audibly. She suddenly sighed exasperatedly, and her black aura went away. She rubbed her temples, and gestured for me to help her up. I grabbed her hand and tugged upward. She got into a standing position on her bed before hopping down, and we walked to the wardrobe of wonders. (No, not that one. The one with silky clothes.)

* * *

 **Talia's POV**

I was still pissed at her for waking me up, but I hid it and decided to take it out on Sebastian later.

We pulled open the doors to the secondary wardrobe again, and looked through the various dresses. I eventually chose a dark blue and light gray one. It had elbow-length tight sleeves, and went down to my ankles. It had a square neckline, and wasn't poofy in the slightest.

The bodice was blue, and the sleeves and skirt were gray. As I pulled it on, the smoothness of the silk gave me the shivers. It was perfect.

* * *

 **Summer's POV**

As Talia picked out her dress, which was really pretty on her, I tried to decide on just one dress. After a long inner battle, I eventually settled for one that was form fitting on top, with a poofy skirt below.

The sleeves were long, with ends that I could tuck my hands into, that's how droopy they were. The whole thing was a pastel yellow, with white trim.

Before I put it on, I realized that we would need corsets. I told Talia such, and she groaned, as she would have to take her dress back off.

We both picked our corsets, and set to help each other put them on. As she was putting mine on, I was complaining. A lot.

"W-wait, T-Talia… *wheeze* you're pulling too t-tight!"

She only pulled harder on the strings.

I had all but felt my organs burst inside. Mercifully, she soon decided that she was done, and I sent thanks to the gods. I panted, glad of that fact. I slipped my dress on over my head, and got to work on her corset, half wanting to make her feel my wrath for the corset tightness, and half just wanting to get this over with. So as not to piss her off again, I went with the latter option.

* * *

 **Talia's POV**

As soon as Summer was finished with the laces of my corset, I put my dress on and dragged her to the bathroom.

I brushed her hair for her, and let it hang loose in gentle waves down her back. I put a small yellow clip in it to keep her bangs in place. After I was finished with her hair, I brushed mine, though it took considerably less time, since I had considerably less hair. We went to leave our rooms, not forgetting our sneakers and my purse.

They didn't match our outfits, but who really cared? Not us, that's for sure! Somehow, Summer knew the way to Ciel's study from our room (I never really understood how she knew her way around the place), and we walked there.

As soon as we got there, she delicately knocked.

"Come in," Ciel's voice called out to us. We walked inside, and both his and Sebastian's eyes widened from their places in the room.

"Lovely…" Ciel breathed as he stared directly to my left. I hid a smile behind one hand. I saw Summer gently blush next to me; cute yellow sparkles and flowers surrounding her.

I intentionally ruined the moment by pulling out my phone and snapping a quick pic, putting it in a group text to all our friends.

She scowled at me, and I smiled innocently.

My phone suddenly started ringing, and everyone jumped, Sebastian reaching a hand into his tailcoat pocket for his silverware as he glared at my purse. I smiled nervously and pulled it out, stopping it mid "Heart Attack." Someone was calling me, and it was either one of three people. My boss, or one of my two friends from _those_ days. I picked up, and put it to my ear.

* * *

 **Summer's POV**

She picked up, and put it to her ear. I listened in to the conversation, wondering who it was.

"Who is this?" Talia asked politely. She listened for a moment to their response.

"Ah, okay. And why are you calling me?" A pause.

"Oh, Summer's phone was off? Well, I can relay it to her. What do you want to say?" A longer pause this time, as this time the person probably had more to say. She frowned slightly.

"She is? Both of you? How did you figure out? Did you get the message, too?" I heard murmuring through the phone. It seemed like if I could hear it, they were yelling. Talia gave a shit-eating grin at their reply before chuckling.

"Okay. We're at Ciel's. Come get us." She hung up. I frowned at her.

"Who was that?" She turned towards me, a big grin on her face.

"Guess who's coming to visit?"

* * *

 _ **Okay, hope you liked this newest update! And I wonder who Talia was talking to on the phone... Well, you'll have to wait until Friday to find out~! Ahaha, leaving my readers on a cliffhanger, aren't I just lovely. No, but I promise, you'll absolutely LOVE who's coming! As always, please read and review!~**_

 _ **Critic: Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I had to show how strong they were. But, I actually haven't read the manga, so... I'm sorry if I offended you. Why the girls were winning, though, is mostly because Sebastian was pretty shocked at how they landed blows to him, and never quite recovered from it until the end, when Talia kinda turned into Gaara. They never actually won, though, because that would've been TOO much power for two human girls. And about the silverware thing, it was taken from HIM, and not the kitchen. I agree that it was a bad plan, though, because he could've used demon speed to fetch more. Thank you for reviewing like this, I actually enjoy critical reviews. They always teach me how I can improve my fic, so thanks.**_

 _ **Ja ne!~**_


	8. Chapter 8

There was a pause for about half a second, with Talia basically bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet in excitement. I looked at her in confusion, but everything was instantly explained when she suddenly burst out with the identity of the mysterious caller.

"Josh just called, I don't know how, but he did! He and Mara also got here by accident, and now they're coming to us," She said, her eyes lighting up in glee.

"OHMYGODNOWAYREALLY?!" I squealed, smiling from ear-to-ear. She nodded quickly as her glee grew.

"AHAHA YEEEEEESSSSSSSS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, overjoyed with the news.

Everyone else in the small study held his or her ears, nearly deafened by my over-the-top (and very vocal) happiness [AN: Oh, wow, that came out sounding _really_ wrong in my mind. IDK, maybe it's just me and my weird fanfic permeated mind XDXD]. _'Whoops...,'_ I chuckled nervously as I held a hand over my mouth. I just couldn't help my vocalness. Both Josh and Mara were good friends of mine and Talia's, and even if Josh was more Talia's friend than mine, I was still excited to see him.

Mara and Josh were the other two in our little group. Our little weirdo quartet. The best part was, they also loved Black Butler!

 _'I am sooo going to thoroughly enjoy this,'_ I thought. I grabbed Talia's hand and exited the room, pulling her after me, and leaving a pair of very confused anime characters behind.

I quickly walked back to our room, navigating the twists and turns of the hallways that Talia whined were "impossible," dragging said person behind me. As soon as we got there, I pulled us inside in the space of an instant and shut the door. I turned towards her and grabbed her shoulders, looking very seriously deep into her eyes.

"You know what happens next, right," I asked in a firm tone, knowing full well she knew what I was talking about. She smirked in return and scoffed at the fact that I would insinuate that she didn't.

"Of course," She replied, causing my serious look to morph into a smirk also.

"Song time~!" We shouted in unison.

I grabbed Talia's phone from her hand and turned the volume all the way up as far as it would go, knowing that with Talia's crappy phone, it would only be loud enough to echo in the room we were in. I looked through her playlist, searching for the absolute perfect one. My smirk increased as my eyes lighted on a particularly fitting title.

 _'Aha!'_ I pressed the play button, and stood next to Talia in a clear section of the floor and facing the windows, ready to sing and dance. We nodded our heads to the first few beats and started.

 _"I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun_

 _"An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun_

 _"Get out your guns_

 _"Battle's begun_

 _"Are you a saint or a sinner?_

 _"If love's a fight_

 _"Then I shall die with my heart on a trigger_

 _"They say before you start a war_

 _"You better know what you're fighting for_

 _"Well, baby, you are all that I adore_

 _"If love is what you need, a soldier I will be_

 _"I'm an angel with a shotgun_

 _"Fight until the war's won_

 _"I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

 _"I'll throw away my faith, babe_

 _"Just to keep you safe_

 _"Don't you know you're everything I have?_

 _"And I want to live not just survive, tonight_

 _"Sometimes to win_

 _"You've got to sin_

 _"Don't mean I'm not a believer_

 _"And Major Tom_

 _"Will sing along_

 _"Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer_

 _"They say before you start a war_

 _"You better know what you're fighting for_

 _"Well, baby, you are all that I adore_

 _"If love is what you need, a soldier I will be..."_

The song made long vocalizing noises as I caught my breath, doing a complicated twirling, dipping, and leaping dance that perfectly fit the beat and music. A second before the vocalizing was over, Talia and I stopped and turned back to the windows in our starting positions, before beginning anew.

 _"I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

 _"Fight until the war's won_

 _"I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

 _"I'm an angel with a shotgun_

 _"Fighting until the war's won_

 _"I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

 _"I'll throw away my faith, babe_

 _"Just to keep you safe (safe)_

 _"Don't you know you're everything I have?_

 _"And I, wanna live not just survive, tonight (tonight)_

 _"So I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight_

 _"They say before you start a war_

 _"You better know what you're fighting for_

 _"Cause, baby, you are all that I adore_

 _"If love is what you need, a soldier I will be..."_

We stopped, exhausted but satisfied after all that workout from dancing to that song. I had picked it, because besides the Japanese songs we had done together, that dance was by far our most complicated and grueling. We heard a slow, awed clapping, behind us and saw Sebastian and Ciel standing there. Ciel was clapping with his mouth gaping open, but Sebastian was tense, his eyes flickering to us, but then away, as if afraid.

I winced, realizing that we were singing about angels and their strong fighting love. I cleared my throat to reassure Sebastian, but Talia beat me to it.

 **Talia's POV**

"Sebastian? May I talk to you outside for a moment?" His head snapped towards me. His tenseness grew slightly and he stiffly nodded, swiftly turning and crisply striding outside.

I walked to the door and then through, dragging him after me as I moved to be quite a distance away from anyone else. We stopped a couple of doors down.

I put my hands on my hips, and started my speech [AN: Me: *cough rant cough* Talia: Oh, shut it. *smacks me in the head* Get back to the story. Me: Fine, fine. Jeez. *pouts but gets back to work*]. "You seemed a _bit tense_ after we finished singing. Did you have a problem with the subject matter? If so, it's not about a real angel. And don't lie to me. Even if you lie I can spot it. So don't. Just tell me."

His eyes widened, and his tenseness just got worse. He shook his head, and tried to back away holding up his gloved hands and mumbling some bullshit excuses about "having to make the young master's lunch cake".

I tsked at him and held out the tiny spray bottle of holy water I had palmed in case of this situation. My idea had been that if he like cats so much, he should get punished like one. Yeah, yeah, sadistic bloodthirsty demon, I know. His previously widened eyes narrowed into slits at the bottle, angry at my unfair means and slightly pissed at my planned method of punishment. ( _He was_ not _a cat, goddamnit! Just because he likes them_ [AN: *coughcough obsesses over cough*] _doesn't mean he_ is _one!_ )

I shrugged and tilted my head a bit to the side.

"So, you going to tell me or not?" He glared and I just smiled innocently, holding up the spray bottle to his face, making his eyes cross at it.

"Fine. Your voices..." He sighed and held a hand over his eyes. "...They can...shall we say, trap? Demons like me get a sense of who their mate is by voice. As soon as we hear their voice, they…hmm...call to us? It's hard to explain."

I tilted my head more in confusion. I didn't see what he was getting at here.

He saw this, and groaned.

"It means…" He put emphasis on means, as though he were speaking to an ignorant child. "…That one of you is my mate. For life."

My mouth formed a small 'o'. My eyes widened and I almost fell over backward. _'One of us…is his MATE?! FOR LIFE?! I wonder, which one of us…wait, what?!'_

 _'I hate this guy! So it's probably Summer…hmm.'_ I tapped my chin and started walking back to our room, deep in thought.

* * *

 _ **I'm too tired right now to actually make a long note here at the end like I usually do, so I wanna thank my reviewers, and ask people as always to R &R. Love ya all, gonna go get some sleep now since i sent the whole night writing this last minute.**_

 _ **Ja ne!~**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summer's POV**

I was wandering randomly around the manor, completely and utterly bored out of my mind. There was almost literally nothing to do! The entire place was filled to the brim with nothing but dusty old boring books, without nothing even remotely entertaining to be found. I sweatdropped as I thought, _'Just what you'd expect from the manor of a boy who's expression always tells you he had a permanent stick up his ass.'_ I didn't feel like playing with my phone or laptop, and I didn't feel like writing fanfic, especially since Sebastian could find me and _that_ would definitely end well. _'Just the hazards of being a yaoi M-rated fanfic author while living in the 1800s with a demon butler with no sense of privacy...'_ I sighed and sat on the stairs, holding my head in my hand. It had been three whole hours since Mara and Josh had called; yet Talia was in the abyss of thought.

I couldn't talk to her, she just ignored me or brushed me aside absentmindedly when I tried. I _definitely_ wasn't going after the Idiot Trio for amusement, because I would end up exhausted and covered in various injuries (not that they would mean to, of course, poor dumb lambs).

 _'When are those two going to get here! It has been too fucking long, and if they don't turn up soon, I will end up flipping some motherfucking expensive tables...,'_ I inwardly growled as I rubbed my temples.

As if by magic or the will of an apprehensive God, the doorbell rang. I jumped up and practically teleported to the bottom of the stairs, beating even Sebastian to the doors. I flung them wide open (an impressive feat, seeing as how they were heavy oak doors), seeing Mara and Josh standing there with slightly surprised looks on their faces.

I took in everything about them, glad to see them again after what felt like forever. Mara's flaming red hair was in a high ponytail that reached down to her shoulders, accenting her yellowy-orangish-brown eyes and her gold stud earrings. She was wearing a tight black tank top and white shorts, along with her usual blue hoodie tied around her waist.

Josh's lustrous blond hair was in thick golden waves around his face, per normal. His crystal blue eyes would have made many girls melt into squealing puddles of fangirl goo [AN: OMG that sounded so wrong XDXD], but not me. He wore his usual clothes (that I always complained he wore badly on purpose), a white dress shirt with the top three buttons undone, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and slim denim jeans.

I squealed loudly and ran to hug them. Josh's eyes widened in anticipation as he straightened up out of his normal slouch in fear, trying to run away, but Mara's hand shot out and grabbed his shirt collar. She looked at him as if saying 'If I die, you go down with me'. He cried anime tears (as he actually could now, due to us being in the anime world), and slumped in defeat, allowing me to squeeze the breath out of them. Once I was done, I gave Josh a punch to the shoulder, part-payback for trying to escape me earlier.

He rubbed it, glaring at me with slight tears in the corners of his eyes and hissing in pain. There would most definitely be a bruise there later on. I smiled innocently at him, and dragged them both by the wrists to meet Talia in our room.

When we got there, we were met with a hilarious sight. The door was wide open, and Talia was singing her favorite K-Pop song, Bo Peep. The song itself was fine, but the fact that she _was dancing along_ made me snort in amusement. We watched her for a little while, trying to hold in our laughs. Eventually, Josh just couldn't handle it anymore.

He burst into raucous laughter, startling Talia. She jumped about three feet in the air, whirling around to see who was daring to laugh at her. When she saw Josh, her eyes softened for a second, before her glare suddenly became more intense than it previously was. He tried to speak between giggles, totally unaffected.

"Oh my god, Talia. Heehee…what was…haha…that?" She stuck out her tongue at him childishly.

"Don't judge my song preferences. I don't judge your love of _Justin Bieber_ , now do I?" He flushed bright red to the tips of his ears in extreme embarrassment and muttered under his breath.

She laughed, and walked over, patting him on the shoulder. "It's okay. I won't judge you if you won't judge me." He smiled, and I coughed to remind the two that other people were there.

"I know you have remaining romantic tension from when you used to date, but can you hurry it along here," I teased with a sly grin. Talia and Josh both flushed a bit in anger and embarrassment as they simultaneously looked at the floor.

"Awww…that was mean, Summer," Mara scolded. "You know they don't like that…"

I rubbed the back of my neck and looked at them apologetically. "I know, I know...Sorry guys."

Josh just coughed uncomfortably at the atmosphere. It was silent and tense in the room. Talia's eyes suddenly lit up as she got an idea and she dragged me outside the room, ignoring the strange looks we got from Mara and Josh.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, sorry for the late update! The website was down yesterday for a bit, and I couldn't get this chapter on time to you guys, as promised. I apologize for that, but I'm putting this one up today, and another up tomorrow, to keep you lovely readers of mine happy. I'm also sorry for this chapter being so short, but it was more an introductory chapter for Mara and Josh than a real chapter, so the actual plot advances will come out tomorrow. Oh, and thanks guys, for all the reviews! Even if they are complaints, they make me really happy! :) Please keep on reading and reviewing!**_

 _ **ksims:**_ _ **First, let me just say, thanks for this honest review, telling me how you feel about Talia. I actually appreciate it. Okay on to the topic at hand, I understand where you're coming from. However, let me explain a couple of things about Talia and Summer. For one, Talia still wants to keep their secret of of where they come from and all that jazz safe. That part is still the same. She is just looser than Summer. She wants to have a bit of fun, and tease Ciel and Sebastian with knowledge they cannot have, and takes a bit more risks. She will always lie if directly asked about it, but will only really act if she feels like there is incoming danger. Summer knows this about Talia, and therefore works the hardest of the both of them to keep the secret, even if it's only with small things like minor lies that build up in the future or misleading gestures and actions. They are friends, and Summer does get exasperated at how little Talia actually thinks it will do if Ciel and Sebastian learn about it. And, as I've mentioned before, Talia acts a bit more for her own amusement and pleasure in the short run, than security in the long run. Summer is the more long-term planner of the duo. As for their ages, Summer is 15, while Talia is 16. Thanks again for the review!~ :D**_

 _ **Guest:**_ _ **Awww...THANKS!~ :D I'm glad you think my story is worth six stars, and I'm glad you wrote up that review! Seriously, it made me really happy to know that you enjoy my story that much! Keep on reading and reviewing, and here's some virtual cookies for the uplifted spirit you gave me from reading your review!~ *gives large box of cookies* :)**_

 _ **Ja ne!~**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Talia's POV**

As I dragged Summer by the wrist towards Ciel's private music room (one he never used anyway, not that I'd care if he caught us), I thought over my plan. Since Sebastian had said that he was "trapped" by his mate's voice, I had decided to make Summer sing a song. _'She is_ one hell of a singer,' I thought, before pausing as that sentence hit me. I then burst into silent cackles (that Summer gladly couldn't see, because that would definitely make her fight tooth and nail to get away from me). _'Ahaha...Oh, man. I crack myself up.'_ Once I finished my silent laughter, I congratulated myself on the beauty of my plan. Or, rather, the last minute desperateness disguised as sanity.

I definitely wanted to do everything in my power to make sure that Sebastian's mate was Summer, not me. _EVERYTHING._ He was sexy in the anime (oh _man_ , was he sexy in the anime), but a cocky and annoying bastard in reality. _Not_ the kind of guy I wanted as my soulmate or whatever.

We arrived at the double doors to the music room, and I shoved Summer through them (well, more like threw with the amount of strength I have, but shoved sounds nicer). I pushed her thoroughly confused self onto the bench of the grand piano in the middle of the room and whipped out the music sheet for a song I knew. _'Photographic memory really is the_ best _sometimes,_ ' I mentally smiled. I motioned for her to start playing as I hid behind the couch nearby, but she only tilted her head in confusion. I sighed in exasperation.

"Look, Summer. I want you to use your amazing skills to sing and play this song while I hide, okay? Got it?" She nodded. "Good." I motioned for her to play again. She rolled her eyes and set her hands on the keys before taking a deep breath and starting to sing.

 _"Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

 _"With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

 _"Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

 _"Singing here's to never growing up_

 _"Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend_

 _"For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change_

 _"Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock_

 _"We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change_

 _"Say, won't you stay forever stay_

 _"If you stay forever hey_

 _"We can stay forever young_

 _"Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

 _"With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

 _"Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

 _"Singing, here's to never growing up_

 _"We'll be running down the street, yelling 'Kiss my ass!'_

 _"I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_

 _"When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_

 _"Singing, here's to never growing up_

 _"Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

 _"Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

 _"We live like rock stars, dance on every bar_

 _"This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change (hell no!)_

 _"They say "just grow up", but they don't know us_

 _"We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change_

 _"Say, won't you say 'forever'_

 _"Stay, if you stay forever_

 _"Hey, we can stay forever young_

 _"Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

 _"With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

 _"Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

 _"Singing, here's to never growing up_

 _"We'll be running down the street, yelling, 'Kiss my ass!'_

 _"I'm like yeah, whatever, we're still living like that_

 _"When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_

 _"Singing, here's to never growing up_

 _"Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

 _"Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

 _"Say, won't you say 'forever'_

 _"Stay, if you stay forever_

 _"Hey, we can stay forever young_

 _"Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

 _"With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

 _"I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

 _"Singing, here's to never growing up_

 _"We'll be running down the street, yelling, 'Kiss my ass!'_

 _"I'm like yeah, whatever, we're still living like that_

 _"When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_

 _"Singing, here's to never growing up_

 _"Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

 _"Oh whoa, oh whoa, (yeah raise your glass and say) here's to never growing up_

 _"Oh whoa, oh whoa, (da de da de da) here's to never growing up (no we're never growing up)_

 _"Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up..."_

She trailed off the last note on the piano, ending her song and panting, sweat trickling down her forehead. I had picked "Here's To Never Growing Up" by Avril Lavigne, because Summer had always excelled at it when played on the piano. She had even played it for her talent show in the 8th grade, and had loved playing it ever since. She would seriously play little else. (Of course, she won the show, but that wasn't the point here.)

I looked up for Sebastian, but he seemed not to be there.

 _'DAMN!'_

I drew in a shaky breath as I realized that his mate was probably me. _'More like definitely~,'_ A traitorous part of my mind insisted.

That meant that I would have to try my experiment. _'Ha. Taste of my own medicine, I guess.'_

I shooed a still-confused and exhausted Summer away from the piano, sitting down on the bench myself. I shoved her music sheet into her hands and put my own music sheet up, before lifting my fingers to the keys and starting to play.

* * *

 **Summer's POV**

 _'I don't know what the point of this whole thing was, but it's Talia we were talking about here. She is bound to do many random, crazy things that just shouldn't be questioned,'_ I thought to myself with a sweatdrop as I hid behind the couch Talia had hid behind while I was playing.

As she started to play, I got lost in her angelic voice. I mean, sure, that voice was only used for singing, but it was unquestionably beautiful.

[AN: Watch this, imagine Talia is the one singing it: watch?v=XBR7y9rC5Fc]

 _"_ _J_ _ust be friends_

 _"All we gotta do is just be friends_

 _"It's time to say goodbye- just be friends_

 _"All we gotta do is just be friends_

 _"Just be friends, just be friends_

 _"Yesterday morning I was thinking when it came to me_

 _"Like picking up the pieces of some shattered pottery_

 _"I wondered 'what the heck is this?' and some blood dripped from my fingertips_

 _"So different from what it had been, it cut me by surprise_

 _"Deep down inside of me, I knew that it'd be for the best_

 _"Though it'd be painful for us both, there is just nothing left_

 _"We're caught in this run-around, and it's running me into the ground_

 _"I'd tell you, but I don't know if you've even realized_

 _"That you and I are in a world that's gradually decaying_

 _"This is the only way to get ourselves out of here_

 _"You smiled at me weakly, said 'Don't think so bleakly'_

 _"Then I pulled the plug_

 _"I heard your voice shout out to me, hounding_

 _"Sounding and rebounding and echoing, all in vain_

 _"Nothing remains, nothing's the same, let's just make a clean break_

 _"There's nothing keeping us here now we've unfastened the chain_

 _"There are no second chances this time, now_

 _"They're spent, disconnected, and dead under false veneer_

 _"You ask me why, I only sigh, 'That's just the way that it is'_

 _"And I walk out lest we find out whose dry cheeks were now wet with tears_

 _"All we gotta do is just be friends_

 _"It's time to say goodbye- just be friends_

 _"All we gotta do is just be friends_

 _"Just be friends, just be friends_

 _"Last night when everything calmed down a bit, I realized_

 _"Like picking up the petals of a flower past its prime_

 _"Its bloom is gone, there's no going back_

 _"Every petal is a death in the palm of my hand_

 _"And so, a while ago, our time together simply stopped_

 _"I still recall that day when I was introduced to you_

 _"When I first saw your smiling face, it melted me right through_

 _"But now we've thrown the past away_

 _"And we're hurt and hurt each other just to deal with the pain_

 _"Our hearts are filled with thorns, but I can't say that I forgot_

 _"When we were trudging through the days before I made to end it_

 _"When I was pulled in two by my still reluctant mind_

 _"Even though I still loved you, I still felt I had to_

 _"Tell you that we should break up_

 _"There is a rainstorm drenching my heart, and_

 _"Dumbfounded and cowering, my vision is watery_

 _"My mind's made up, so what is up with this hesitancy?_

 _"I'm shaken down to the bone by pain that's running through me_

 _"We loosed the bonds and we've let them go, now_

 _"The seam has been opened, and it's fading more every day_

 _"This is goodbye, at least we tried, but now it's over, my friend_

 _"We cannot stay, just walk away and don't ever look back again_

 _"If I had a chance, only had one chance_

 _"To wish a wish and make that wish come true_

 _"If you and I could be born once again, then_

 _"After all, I- again, I- I'd still want to meet you_

 _"I heard your voice shout out to me, hounding_

 _"Sounding and rebounding and echoing, all in vain_

 _"Nothing remains, nothing's the same, let's just make a clean break_

 _"There's nothing keeping us here now we've unfastened the chain_

 _"We loosed the bonds and we've let them go, now_

 _"The seam has been opened, and it's fading more every day_

 _"This is goodbye, at least we tried, but now it's over, my friend_

 _"We cannot stay, just walk away and don't ever look back again_

 _"This the end of our love, now_

 _"All we gotta do is just be friends_

 _"It's time to say goodbye, just be friends_

 _"All we gotta do is just be friends_

 _"it's time to say goodbye, just be friends_

 _"All we gotta do is just be friends, just be friends_

 _"It's time to say goodbye_

 _"Just be friends..."_

My jaw was wide open, but I didn't even register it. _'That was good._ Really _good.'_

* * *

 **Sebastian's POV**

After Talia's last note faded away, I noticed her face held a sad expression. I felt an urge to rush over there and comfort her.

 _'She would probably push me away, though,'_ I mentally whimpered at the thought.

* * *

 **Talia's POV**

Wow. That song was...really sad. I hadn't realized it as I sang "Just Be Friends", but I had poured some of my heart into it. My eyebrows furrowed and I frowned slightly. I saw Sebastian leaning in the door in my peripheral vision, and my heart sank. _'So...that means I'm his mate.'_

 _'That pain-in-the-butt butler is my soul mate. Great,'_ I rolled my eyes and closed the piano lid, taking the sheet of music as well. I motioned Summer from her hiding place to follow me.

She nodded, and got up from her crouch behind the couch [AN: That was completely unintentional. XD]. As soon as she was next to me, I walked towards the door that the butler was currently occupying.

I pushed past him without a word and went back to my room. Mara and Josh still stood there, seemingly in a daze, even though we were gone for over five minutes. I waved a hand in front of their faces.

"Hello, anybody home in there?" They snapped out of it, jerking away from my hand. I laughed, clutching my stomach, at their faces. They both had mirroring expressions of the when-the-hell-did-you-get-here look. They first looked at me, then each other, and we all burst into fits of giggles.

 _'My newfound information can wait. First, I should spend my time catching up with friends I haven't seen in forever.'_

* * *

 ** _So, how was this new chapter? Please tell me in the reviews, guys! Also, if anyone was wondering, Summer sang "Here's To Never Growing Up" by Avril Lavigne, and Talia sang the english lyrics to "Just Be Friends," a VOCALOID song by Megurine Luka. They both have legitimate piano versions, and the link above Talia's song is it on YouTube._**

 ** _Ja ne!~_**


	11. Chapter 11

I eventually calmed down, my laughter fading as I got control of myself.

"Ahem," I coughed, getting their attention as they continued to laugh, but more quietly now. "So…we need to get rooms for you two." They immediately sobered up, ceasing their fading giggles.

Mara and Josh glanced at each other before pointing indignant fingers and simultaneously crying, "But he's a boy/But she's a girl!"

I stared at them in disbelief for a minute, my eye twitching a bit at my friends' stupidity. "Did you honestly think I would put you in the same room? What part of _rooms- as in plural-_ don't you understand?"

They both blushed and spoke in unison again, "Erm...Well..."

I sweat dropped. "Um…no. You guys get separate rooms. Mara will move in with Summer, and Josh will get his own room. I will also get a new room because this room only has two beds." Josh nodded in satisfaction at the arrangement, but both Mara and Summer stared at me. Suddenly, they burst into anime-style tears.

"Noooo~! Tali~! Stay with us~," they whined.

"No. And that's final." They gave me puppy dog eyes, which I returned with my scary mafia boss glare. They shivered a bit and backed down. I turned on my heel, leaving the room.

"Summer, show Josh to a room," I said simply, before closing the door.

* * *

 **Mara's POV**

I nervously played with a strand of my hair, wondering what the heck was wrong with Talia. She never, and I mean _never_ , used the mob glare on us. _'Anymore, at least,'_ I mentally added.

I shuddered at the memory of the old days that suddenly popped up in my mind. _'Damn, was that face scary…It could make the scariest horror movie axe murderer piss his pants.'_

Ridding myself of the mental image of both Talia's face and the axe murderer, I yawned, and started pushing Josh out the door. He spluttered and turned around quickly, grabbing my wrists and standing his ground.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" I raised my eyebrows at him and leaned forward to put my lips right next to his ear.

"Oh, I see. So you want to be here when I undress and take a bath? I think somebody's a pervert~," I purred directly into his ear. He flushed and started stuttering incomprehensibly. I smirked and went back to stand normally as I innocently asked, "What was that? I didn't hear you."

"N-Never mind. I'll be g-going n-now!" He left quickly, face red as he snatched his hands from my wrists as if burned, almost running away. I chuckled, shaking my head as I shut the door, locking it in the process. I was possibly one of the only people who could make the normally cool blonde stutter and blush. It was my absolute favorite hobby. I stood there in thought for a minute before Summer suddenly spoke up, making me jump three feet in the air, as I had forgotten she was there.

"Hey, Talia forgot her stuff! I'm gonna go take it to her, alright?" I nodded in agreement and unlocked the door, giving her a spare key. She stared at it for a second, before giving me the where-did-you-get-this look. I shrugged and gave her a sheepish smile before answering, "Sebastian. He came in while you guys were gone." She shook her head and sighed. As soon as she was gone with Talia's purse and nightgown, I relocked the door. Slipping off my clothes and undergarments, I headed into the bathroom.

I went inside and started a bath, emptying various bath salts and soaps into it. _'I mean, if I'm going to be living in Phantomhive luxury, I'm going to go all out with fancy old-timey bath bubbles,'_ I thought. Once it was full of hot water, bubbles, and smelled like roses I slid in. I sank into the tub, relaxing and reveling in the smoothness of the hot, silky water against my skin.

I picked up one of the shampoos, mentally noting that it smelled like vanilla as I lathered it into my hair. As soon as it was completely sudsy, I dunked my entire head under the water, cleaning the long strands of flaming red hair of dirt and sweat. Once finished, I continued bathing, soaping down everything and scrubbing thoroughly so as to rid myself of the grime and crusted blood from my..."job" earlier. I shook my head to rid it of those thoughts, not willing to remember what I had done, all in the name of Talia's safety.

When I was finished, I got a towel and wrapped it around me as I stepped out of the bathtub, letting the dirty water drain. I exited the bathroom, going straight for the wardrobe to search for nightgowns.

I looked through the wide variety, and eventually picked out a gradient red, orange, and yellow one. The red was on top, and faded through orange to yellow. _'Perfect,'_ I thought with a smile.

I headed to what used to be Talia's bed and fell asleep, leaving my hair for tomorrow to be brushed.

* * *

 **Talia's POV**

As I walked down the hallway, I peeked through random doors for empty guest bedrooms. It grew increasingly frustrating, as I was not finding anything useful. Belatedly, I realized that leaving without Summer or Talia or even _Josh_ had been a bad idea, as I was horrible at finding my way around the maze that was this manor. I turned many corners, getting faster as I passed each one. I eventually came to a door at the end of a darkened hallway. _'A dead end, great.'_

I cautiously walked towards it, slowly getting an increasing feeling of intrusion. I stopped right in front of it, the feeling growing worse. I gulped. _'Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out,'_ I reminded myself. I calmed down slightly and pushed the door open slowly. My eyes widened with what I saw.

Sebastian was only wearing his butler pants and he was drying his wet hair with a towel. He slowly turned around and saw me, eyes narrowing a bit. I wanted to move, but I was frozen to the spot. I also may or may not have been staring at his perfect abs. His eyes flashed pink, and he dropped the towel, making me look up and take a step back.

He sped towards me, and I suddenly felt myself pinned up against the open door.

I gasped, and he nuzzled his face into my neck, pressing his lips to my throat. _'What is this sexy- I mean_ annoying _butler doing?!'_ I moaned as he kissed my throat, before trailing his soft lips up and licking my earlobe, his hot breath making me shiver.

"S-Sebastian…" He smirked, and pulled his head back to look in my eyes.

I felt his lips smash against mine, and he started kissing me with passion. My eyes widened and I froze for a second in shock, before closing my eyes and kissing back, our lips moving in sync. I never wanted it to end, my blood rushing and feeling hot in my veins as I reached my hands up and tugged on his silky black locks. He groaned, licking my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I suddenly realized what I was doing, and my eyes snapped open.

I tried to push him away, but his demon strength was too much. I reached for where my purse would be, but it wasn't there. I panicked. He was forcing his tongue into my mouth, not having realized I had stopped.

As soon as it was in, though, my mind went blank. We battled for dominance, but he won. My hands that were still tangled in his hair tugged his head closer to mine. I closed my eyes again, lashes touching my cheeks.

"TALIA!" My eyes shot back open, hearing Summer's voice. Tears or relief slid down my cheeks as my head shifted as much it could to see her, before Sebastian turned it back.

* * *

 _ ***dodges sharp metal objects thrown at me* Okay, okay, I'm sorry! I know I skipped my promised update days, BUT IT TOTALLY WASN'T MY FAULT THIS TIME. I know you don't believe me, so I will attempt to explain before you all murder me. There has been crazy shit happening, like a family BBQ out of nowhere, and a random mandatory trip to go visit my grandfather in Pennsylvania that will be happening at an unknown point this week, AND JUST CRAZY SHIT I TELL YOU. I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE. My friend also thought it was funny to hide my laptop a couple days ago, and I only found it yesterday. So yeah, you can see why I haven't updated correctly so far. Anyway, I give you this chapter, and a Talia x Sebastian kiss for your reading pleasure (with also plot importance, two birds with one stone :D). Enjoy, my lovely readers, and please remember to continue to read and most importantly REVIEW. ;)**_

 _ **Ja ne!~**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Summer's POV**

I saw tears slide down her cheeks, before Sebastian forced her head back in his direction. I felt absolute _fury_ course through my veins, heating my blood to the boiling point and causing my vision to haze over with red. _'How DARE he try to force Talia?!'_

I growled lowly, and looked through Talia's purse for my "death scythe." We had gotten it for a joke when we bought it from a cheapo sketchy old man at a flea market for five bucks a while back. Since we were in the Black Butler Universe, though, it was probably a real thing. Possibly. I mean, I don't know, it was a shits and giggles thing, and logic is twisted when you suddenly go from normal reality to the anime world. _'Anyway, moving on,'_ I mentally reprimanded myself. The "death scythe" was a sickle, which Talia (as she for some reason does to all her small weapons) had coated in holy water.

 _'Found it,'_ I cried gleefully inside my head as I pulled said gardening tool from the front pocket of the purse. I had wasted valuable time searching for my chosen weapon, so I threw away Talia's purse as I spun to face the demon and his prey. _'Talia,'_ I mentally corrected myself, _'She would almost literally kill me if she knew I was referring to her as "prey," even in my thoughts.'_

I got into a proper fighting stance for the type of weapon I carried, feeling the balanced weight of my sickle in my hand. I rushed him, faster than the average human.

But still too slow for Sebastian. _'Speed was always more Talia's thing,'_ I think as I found myself him missing from where I had aimed, causing me to spin about again.

He had dodged, pushing Talia into his room and guarding the door, keeping his wary eyes on me. I positively _snarled_ at him. _'No one takes my friend!'_

I ran at him again, this time catching him off guard as I slashed horizontally across his stomach, watching with satisfaction as Cinematic Record trickled out from the minor wound. _'So it seems that the crappy junk I spent five bucks on is actually worth a damn.'_ His eyes widened to his fullest extent and I smirked. _'I'll bet anyone who asks twenty bucks he wasn't expecting that one~,'_ I inwardly laughed, flipping over him and slashing his arm as well, the gash deeper this time because he was still in shock. I kept slashing and cutting him until he cried out in pain and backed away, like the wounded wild animal he was. I felt cruel pleasure take me over as I watched him bleed.

The holy water on the dagger must have burned him and actually worked, because his various wounds - large and small - started smoking. He growled, and said something I did not expect.

 **"Must protect mate from threat. Must keep mate with me.** _ **Stay back,**_ **"** He hissed, narrowing his eyes and baring his teeth at me, standing in a predatory stance as his pupils momentarily flashed to slits.

My eyes widened, and I noticed that his eyes were a burning dark pink. _'So he wasn't in control when he forced himself on Talia!'_ I got an idea. Knowing he would follow, I raced to Ciel's bedroom.

I flung open the door, calling out to the now awake (from all the thundering footsteps and cries of his butler's pain, no doubt) Ciel.

"CIEL! ORDER SEBASTIAN TO COME BACK TO HIS NORMAL SELF!" He didn't ask questions.

Was what I had hoped.

"What is this about?" He asked, arrogantly narrowing his eyes at me and propped up in bed on his elbows, wondering what the hell I was doing disturbing him at this hour. His dark hair was messy (ohmygoditlookedsosoftIjustwantedtorunmyhandsthroughit) and his tired eyes were bleary from sleep, eyepatch laid on the bedside table next to him.

I paused for a second at his appearance, before remembering where I was and what was happening, causing me to seethe.

"Your fucking demon butler is out of control. Ciel. _Order him the fuck back right now, or I promise you, this will not end well._ " Ciel's eyes widened at my serious attitude, fully awake now as he shot out of bed and went to stand next to me. I pointedly ignored the fact that he was wearing a thin nightshirt that barely went to the middle of his thighs. He nodded at me, and turned to the door I had managed to barricade in a split second against Sebastian with my body.

The doors burst open and I was sent flying across the room, hitting a bedpost and sliding to the ground with a pained wince, revealing a furious out of control demonic Sebastian. Ciel lifted his bangs and glared fiercely at Sebastian, meeting his crazed magenta orbs with his own determined blue ones.

"Sebastian. Cut this out right now. Calm yourself and stop harassing Summer. This is an order," Ciel firmly stated, his voice unwavering and no-nonsense.

Sebastian's eyes flashed from his normal dark red bloody color to pink and back, flickering from his collected self to crazed self. He gripped his head and growled fiercely, seeming to be fighting an inner battle.

Suddenly, something seemed to change as he froze for a second, as though something had called out to him that only he could hear. He stiffened momentarily before finally going back to normal, and I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god."

* * *

 **Talia's POV (A minute or two prior)**

 _'It has been a couple minutes since Sebastian threw me in here.'_ I thought to myself, looking around the barely furnished room that was obviously his. There was no sound in the hallway, just complete and utter silence. Though, it kind of was hard to tell over the sounds of meowing in his closet. I sneaked a quick peak at it, wondering if I should open it or not, so I could snuggle with kitties.

I shivered suddenly, rubbing my arms, trying to get rid of my goosebumps. It was very cold in his room. _'How could Sebastian stand it?'_ I walked over to the window. I firmly shut and latched it, even drawing the curtains over the cold glass panes.

The room was suddenly much warmer.

"Ahhhh…" A breath of pleasure left me as I reveled in the warmth.

I went back to the door again. I listened for any sound, and hearing none, I carefully opened the door. There was nobody in the hallway, but there was blood on the ground and walls.

I gasped. That had to mean that one of them was severely injured to lose this much blood. So either my soul mate or my best friend could be on the verge of death right now. I set my jaw, determined to find them and stop them fighting.

I went to my purse that had been dropped in the hallway when Summer had gotten her death scythe. Many of the things inside had been strewed about. I sighed. Oh, Summer. She was so messy.

I put everything back in its place, making sure that nothing was left on the ground. When I was finished, I grabbed my vial of holy water (Summer just didn't understand its importance), my left over shurikens, and my expandable bo staff.

I attached my purse to my hip as a pouch; tightening the "belt" it was on because of my corset.

Once everything was ready, I left off down the hallway, following the trail of blood. I turned down hallway after hallway, my head churning with possible situations that those two could be in.

The trail stopped in front of a door.

I looked up to see where I was, and saw that I was in front of Ciel's bedroom. That was the only place I knew how to get to in this mansion.

My eyes widened. Sebastian wouldn't harm his master, right? He would have ended the fight before this?

I took in a deep breath, and pushed open the door a crack.

The room was dark, and growls emanated from Sebastian, who was holding his head. His eyes were flashing back and forth from pink to his normal rusty color. Poor Sebastian. He was in pain…

"Sebastian…" I breathed. His back stiffened slightly and I knew that he heard me. "Come back…" His breathing got heavier for a second, before everything seemed to go away.

"Thank god." I heard Summer's voice from the other side of Sebastian. My eyes widened. Of course she would also be here! I can't believe I forgot…oh well.

I gulped, knowing that Sebastian was waiting for me to make a move.

I sighed, deciding to bury everything I was feeling right now under my "mob mask" as Mara called it.

I confidently strode into the room, not bothering to close the door behind me. Summer and Ciel's eyes widened, not knowing I was standing there. I decided to start with my fake sweet voice. First victim? _Summer_. I turned to her.

"Summer, dear~," She started sweating bullets. I chuckled sweetly at her discomfort. "Why the **hell** did you attack Sebastian? I knew he was out of control, dear friend. Did you think I couldn't handle it? Did you think I was…weak?" I smiled sickeningly sweetly, with a hidden layer of icy cold.

She started trembling slightly. I decided to give her a minute to come up with a good answer. I turned to Sebastian. He gulped, waiting to be torn into as well.

"And you. Sweet, sweet Sebastian. Why _in the ever-loving hell_ did you think that was okay? You should have asked, dear butler. I would not like to exert myself making sure that you were under my thumb twenty-four seven."

I turned to Ciel. Summer looked pityingly at him for having to suffer my wrath also. I noticed her slight blush as her gaze was on him and inwardly smirked, filing that away for later thoughts.

"Keep a better handle on your butler please." He looked shocked that he got off that easy. I nodded to him and then bonked everyone on the head with my staff, rapping Sebastian extra hard. As soon as that was done, I pulled him away to get his wounds treated.

* * *

 **Sebastian's POV**

She dragged me gently out of the room, in the direction of her old one. Once she got there, she tried to open the door. It was locked. She sighed heavily and stood for a moment before rifling through her bag.

"Aha!" She whisper-shouted. I looked at what she pulled out of the bag. It was…a lock pick set? My mouth formed a small 'o' as she started picking the lock. In less than ten seconds, she had finished. I blinked once, before she pulled me inside. Her friend was sleeping on her old bed, snoring peacefully. She motioned for me to be quiet, and I nodded.

She tiptoed to her wardrobe, and pulled it open, searching for some sort of trigger or button. She must have found it, because she pulled out a black bag from the back. She opened it and looked through it for something. I heard the quiet sounds of metal hitting metal and wood clacking together. She eventually pulled out a roll of bandages and a bottle that read "Hydrogen Peroxide".

She also took out a small white hand towel, laying it next to her along with the rest of the stuff.

She squeezed out a lot of this "hydrogen peroxide" onto the towel. She looked up at me with a concerned gaze.

"This is probably going to hurt…a lot." I nodded tightly at her words and braced myself for the pain.

She touched the cloth gently to my minor wounds, and I hissed. Small flecks of white foam came from them, immediately disappearing straight afterwards. She bound them up with her bandages, and moved to the next one.

After a while, all that was left was my stomach and my arm. She had needed to get a new towel some time ago from all the blood. She never seemed to flinch at my moans of pain, or the massive amounts of blood coming from my wounds. It made me wonder what she had seen in her life to be used to such things.

My attention was jerked back to her as she gingerly wiped my stomach wound. The burning feeling boiled my blood, making me scream from the agony of my deep wound (hey, don't judge, it was like holy water). I felt her tense next to me.

I looked over at her as she started to bind my wound. Tears were gathering in the corners of her faraway eyes and she was shaking. My eyes flashed pink, and I wrapped my arms around her trembling form.

"Shhh…"

* * *

 _ **OH GOD DON'T MURDER ME. I'm so so so sorry for not updating, especially after the dreaded first kiss cliffhanger. But, hey, here's the next chapter, SO DO NOT KILL ME. There was school happening, and my internet died, so...I'M SORRY! Please forgive me!**_

 _ **Ja ne!~**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Talia's POV**

* * *

 **-** **0 Flashback 0-**

* * *

 _Someone was screaming. Their voice was raw, hoarse, terrified, and it made me want to curl up in a ball and cover my ears. Who was screaming? I wish they would stop. I want to it to stop. I just want it gone._

Fire surrounded me, the long red flames licking at and devouring everything I had ever known, burning my family inside their house like tinder. Firefighters were trying to put it out, but failing, the house just being too large for them to put it out with their hoses.

 _Why couldn't they be better at their jobs? Why, why, why!? The screaming gained a hint of anger in all the pain. Why wouldn't they stop?_

I had come home late from school with my best friend Summer so I could tell my big brother about my good report card. Now he would never know. His body was burning, just like the others, up in flames and turning to useless ash. My mom, dad, big brother, little sister, and even my cat were gone.

 **I had nothing left**.

 _The screaming got louder again. Just stop!_

Everyone and everything I knew and loved was going up in a fiery blaze and gone forever. I had personally seen my cat burn to death in front of the kitchen window, the terrified and pained mewling and yowls that were elicited from her as her long, silky fur acted like a fuse in the face of the all-consuming flames.

 _No more, no more, no more, nO MORE...!_

My five-year-old little sister had somehow made it out by jumping through the second story window. She soon died, however, when a large piece of glass from said window stabbed her through the leg upon impact, a major artery cut through. Little Anne bled to death before the paramedics could get to her through the crowd.

 **Everyone was dead**.

 _The screamer was still screaming, and it tore at my mind to hear it, rage and everything else I heard in their voice filling me secondhand. I wanted to kill someone._

Summer was wrapping her arms around me, murmuring that it would be okay. I could feel that she was shaking though. Liar. Everyone was lying to me, saying it would be all right, that the pain would go away. They're all liars.

 _Wait. There was no one around us. Who was screaming, then?_

I clapped my hands over my mouth and squeezed my eyes shut as thick tears rolled down my cheeks, sobs racking my body as I hunched over and fell to my knees.

 _I was the one screaming._

Tears were flowing, I couldn't stop them. I wanted the hurt to go away. I wanted it so much. So much. And the one question I wanted the answer to at the moment was unanswerable.

 **Why couldn't I die with them?**

* * *

 **-0 Flashback End 0-**

* * *

I gasped, trying to pull air into my lungs frantically, my heart beating much faster than it was supposed to at the horrible memory that ran through my head. Trembling violently, I barely noticed that Sebastian had wrapped his arms around me. I almost wanted to lean into the embrace, but I couldn't. I wouldn't.

"Why didn't I just die?" I whispered to myself, burying my face in my hands. "It would have been better…" Tears fell out of the corners of my eyes and I cried. I cried with all my heart, emotions from years spent bottling it all up exploding out of me, and there was no stopping the ocean once the dam broke.

"Talia…are you okay?" Sebastian asked tentatively. I just shook my head and pulled out of his grasp, pushing him out the door despite his protests. I locked it quickly, staring at the lock for a couple painful seconds before I turned around and and fell onto Summer's bed.

The last thought I had before I fell asleep was, 'I'm sure Summer won't mind me sleeping here…'

* * *

 ** _Alright, so, I know that I haven't updated in a looong while, and I'm super sorry for that! And I know this chapter is really short, but it's as much as I could manage with all the stuff I have to do today. Thankfully, I now have a new not-bitchy computer, and will be able to update more frequently than once every couple months as it's been seeming to turn out._** ** _I hope you guys are at least a little appeased with this insight into Talia's backstory, and can maybe forgive me? Anyway, I've also decided to change up my review reply ways now that I have a bit more reviews than I can handle. Starting from now on, guests will be replied to within the actual story, in this author's note, but actual members of will be replied to through pm. I hope none of you mind at this new setup, it would just make it a million times more easy for me to get to all of you._**

 ** _Also, as you can see, I'm back! I'm going to start updating again now that it's summer, and I have a ton more free time. As always, please read and review, my lovely readers!_**

 ** _(Hm, what do you guys think of a name, instead of "my lovely readers"? I feel like it doesn't fully show just how much I appreciate you guys for reading my story, and how much joy I feel when you guys put in reviews for this fic. Anyway, please tell me what you think, and I'll get back to you on that.)_**

 ** _Ja ne~_**


End file.
